Humming
by Keynn
Summary: It seemed that humming, for all it's annoyance, matched Blue fairly well. - Oldrivalshipping
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Humming**

_Oldrivalshipping_

Humming was an art better designed for strong vocal cords.

And Blue had strong vocal cords, Green had to note, because Blue sure did hum the hell out of his ear. Though she might have done that to everyone. . . Green wasn't really sure, nor did he bother to figure it out, because if he discovered that Blue hummed only around him for the soul purpose of agitating him, he'd blow a little fuse in the top of his head that would splotch red across his vision. And of course, all of this would be silent because noise was a form of emotion and emotions were annoying and better left to those who hummed.

_Like Blue._

_ Pesky, humming, Blue._

Green would know, because Blue always seemed to hum around him. Like the very act made up her day, that and doing other slightly annoying things that Green was forced to admit only annoyed him when she was around to actually do them. Because sometimes she wasn't around, and then some stray little thought would cross his mind about how maybe humming wasn't so terrible because sometimes (_sometimes_) Blue wasn't so terrible, which would lead to memories about pesky women flying from the feet of large pink pokemon, fights over things that may or may not have been stolen, and other trivial thoughts, which would then bring Green back to thinking about how annoying Blue actually was, and how annoying humming actually could be, and how Blue always seemed to be humming.

Green frowned. _Always_ as if it was a constant thing, except that it wasn't constant. . . not when Blue wasn't constant.

"She's always off in trouble," he'd muttered one time. "doing something stupid."

It was only after he'd caught himself talking aloud about a girl who seemed to pull at most of his strings, that Green began to realize why he'd sometimes get that stray little thought that he'd usually be able to explain, or discredit.

He _liked_ the pesky humming.

The annoying sound that seemed to follow Blue around whenever she was with him, which _again_ he thought sourly, _wasn't that much_. The worst part, though was that Green knew that her humming signified a hidden intention. That she was about to do something to prove her peskiness.

Green knew then, that it was entirely against his nature to like her humming.

If Blue was humming then it meant she'd had a reason to find him, to play out some scheme she had hidden up her sleeve that involved _him, _and he shouldn't have liked that at all. . . Except that, he simply liked having her around. He didn't usually like her, or the things she got him into, or her character, or well, a lot of things. But a pesky Blue who seemed to only be around him to do something. . . well, pesky, was better than the absence of the girl at all.

Which is why Green found it completely strange when she approached him one day in silence, and then the next few times the same way. He didn't really like it. When it continued that way, he became worried that something was wrong with her. Which he didn't really understand, and the next time she met him, despite himself, Green did something very 'un-Green' like:

He hummed.

At which point Blue had cracked a very large smile and started laughing.

"I knew I could get you to hum~!"

And Green understood it all.

Blue.

Pesky, annoying, Blue.

* * *

_I know, it doesn't make any sense, but in the manga Blue sometimes hummed (or whistled) after she'd pulled off a scheme. _

_Sorry Green is so out of character. . . I started writing this with no actual idea of what I was doing._

_Thank you to **Aosugiru Sora** and **Snoaz**! :)_

_Anyway, notify on mistakes?_


	2. Bonus Chapter: Original

This is the original version of this fic. . . I thought I'd post it as a bonus chapter, just because I could (:

* * *

Humming

Humming was an art better designed for strong vocal cords.

And Blue had strong vocal cords, Green had to note, because Blue sure did hum the hell out of his ear. Though she might have done that to everyone, he wasn't really sure, nor did he bother to figure it out. Because if he discovered that Blue hummed only around him for the soul purpose of agitating him, he'd blow a little fuse in the top of his head that would splotch red across his vision. And of course, all of this would be silent because noise was a form of emotion and emotions were annoying and better left to those who hummed.

Like Blue.

Pesky, humming, Blue.

And then, some stray little thought would cross his mind about how maybe humming wasn't so terrible because sometime (_sometimes_) Blue wasn't so terrible, which would lead to memories about pesky women flying from the foot of large pink pokemon and fights over things that may or may not have been stolen, and other trivial thoughts, which would then bring Green back to thinking about how terrible Blue actually was, and how annoying humming actually could be, and how Blue always seemed to be humming.

And then, a sound would bubble up Green's throat and he'd have to scowl and push it back down because it was an odd sound. A sound not in character with how he acted, or his thought process behind certain scenarios. It was entirely 'un-Green.' Entirely revolved around a certain brunette who was and was not the cause of some very uncomfortable situations for him, and entirely beyond his interest to want to know why the sound might have occurred.

He discovered also, that this little almost sound that sometimes bubbled up his throat only bubbled around Blue.

Because things like Blue's humming, he was displeased to find out, were contagious.

Like Blue

Pesky, contagious Blue.

"I knew you would hum eventually~!"

Green wondered briefly if he might like that about Blue.


End file.
